Boondock Saints: Redemption
by Rebop1979
Summary: The Saints and Rocco aren't the only ones the Yakavetta family put a hit out on... I suck with summaries and this is my first try at BDS. Warnings for excessive cursing, gratuitous violence, mentions of rape and death. Rated M to be safe
1. Prologue

**A/N** I do not own anything...

( March, 1999)

Hurrying out of the large mansion to where the car was parked were four men, one dressed in drag, an older man with shoulder length salt and pepper hair and beard and two beaten and bloodied Twin Brothers. Quickly pulling out of the driveway as the faint sounds of sirens could be heard in the distance, they each breathed exasperatedly after what had just happened. Each having gone threw their own ordeal no one said a word as they let the horrific events sink in. One had let things go a little to far as he intended to help the the two young men. The other one had discovered the identity of the three men he was after wishing it had been on better terms and the last two were suffering the excruciating loss of their best-friend.

It wasn't until they were nearly to Cambridge when the lighter haired Twin spoke up " Agent Smecker, We have to go to Bay Village..." His Irish accent was hushed and filled with concern as he looked over to his brother next to him who shifted suddenly in his seat.

Looking up into the rear-view mirror " Are you boys sure now's the time for that? Don't you think you should clean up some before you break the news to her?" he asked knowingly.

The darker haired twin eyes flared with rage " How in the Bloody Fuckin' Hell?" he demanded bolting upright, his Irish accent thickening. He shrugged off his brothers hand as it was placed onto his shoulder in a silent gesture of reassurance as he glared at the driver.

" The same way I found out who your friend was!" he stated cryptically as he continued to watch them both threw the rear-view mirror " I know all about your affiliations with Rocco!"

The Twins looked at each other in a silent conversation before the lighter haired one spoke again as they locked their eyes on the man driving " Then ye know this can't wait!"

~~~Flashback~~~

( May, 1997)

It was nearly 2 am when a beaten up blue car pulled up in front of a small apartment building in Bay Village. Two young men helped a third out of the backseat of the car and inside of the building. They had gotten into a brawl at the bar they had been at that night and were in need of some medical attention. The man who had been in the back of the car insisted they come here and not go to the Emergency room. This wasn't the first time the three had shown up in this state in the middle of the night even though that fact didn't make it any easier. The two were half carrying and half dragging their friend along up the staircase to the second floor.

Stopping in front of the second door to the left the spiked lighter haired of the two knocked hesitantly on the apartment door while the other held the third up. Both men waited nervously as mumbled curses came from just inside as several locks were undone before the door swung open. Standing before them was an young woman with long fiery red hair and angry emerald green eyes dressed in an old stretched out white men's t-shirt and grey cotton boy-shorts with her hands placed firmly on her hips.

"Jesus Fuckin' Christ, Rocco..."

" Lords Fuckin' Name!" the two Irishmen promptly scolded her in unison.

Flashing them an apologetic look " Sorry..." she said softly before shaking her head " Hurry up and get his sorry-ass inside before the neighbors have a shit-fit!" she said with an exasperated sigh, waving them inside.

Standing next to her as the other practically dragged their nearly unconscious friend inside " Sorry 'bout droppin' in like this... Ye know how he is 'bout goin' to the Hospital and all" the lighter haired man explained apologetically.

Giving him a small, slightly defeated smile " 's alright Conn, I'm just thankful my Brother has you and Murph watching his back!" she sighed heavily as she looked over to where her Brother was laid out on her sofa. Looking at the clock on the wall she shook her head " Look, It's late so why don't you two crash here tonight... I'm headin' back to bed, I have a double in a few hours..."

Draping his arm over her shoulders he pulled her into a one armed embrace "Aye, get some sleep Lass.." he whispered reassuringly before placing a chaste kiss upon her head.

Wrapping her arms around herself, she slowly made her way back to her bedroom " Night, Murph.." she spoke up softly to the darker haired Irishmen who was just walking out of her bathroom with the first-aide kit.

"Aye, I'll be in to tuck ye in shortly..." he winked jokingly, giving her a quick one armed hug before continuing on his way over to tend to her Brother as she flipped him off before closing the door to her bedroom.

" Ether of you two fuckin' Mick's lay a finger on 'er and I'll fuck you up!" the man on the couch slurred causing the two to start laughing at his shallow threat.

"If'n ye say so... Big Brother Rocco..." the lighter haired one chuckled as he walked over to help.

~~~End Flashback~~~

Standing outside of the small apartment building, the Twin Brothers looked up at the lights coming from the second floor. With heavy hearts and their black bags and Pea-coats in hand they forced themselves to move as they entered the building. The normally quick trip up the staircase felt like it was taking an eternity as the weight of the nights events weighed heavily on them both after watching their close friend and partner being executed right in front of them by his former boss the Mafia Don "Papa Joe" Yakavetta. Reaching the second floor they looked at one another hesitantly before reaching out to knock on the second door to the left.

They both jumped when the door opened unexpectedly and a young woman appeared suddenly with tears streaming down her quickly the lighter haired Twin pulled her in to his arms and ushered her back inside the apartment before the neighbors got nosy as she repeated one word over and over as she cried ' Rocco'. Helping her to her room they each took turns cleaning up in the bathroom before changing into a clean pair of bluejeans and boxers that had been left their when Rocco had gone to their old Loft for their things nearly a week ago.

Once they had tended to their injuries they each grabbed a beer from the refrigerator and quietly headed into the bedroom. They found the young woman face down in the center of her bed having cried herself to sleep. Releasing a ragged sigh the Brothers looked deeply into the others eyes as if having one of their silent conversations before walking around taking a seat on ether side of her. Not wanting to leave her side they finished their beers and settled down in a vain attempt to get some sleep knowing that they were all she had now that her Brother/their friend was gone.


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N** :Make sure you have your tissue box handy as I devote this chapter towards the day after Rocco's death and the day the MacManus Brothers entered her life ... I don't know about anyone else but I cry my ass off every time I watch that part in the movie. I love Rocco_

It was mid morning when Kaylee Rocco, baby sister of the late David Della Rocco who was the former package boy and numbers runner for the Yakavetta family mafia, woke up. Her eyes and cheeks were sore from crying herself to sleep after receiving the call she had prayed she never would receive. An FBI Agent named Paul Smecker had called in the middle of the night to inform her of her Brothers murder at the home of the head of the Yakavetta family, "Papa Joe" Yakavetta, moments before she had a gut feeling she had to open the door of her apartment. There wasn't much she remembered after she placed her hand on the doorknob, except for calling out for her Brother and a familiar pair of arms guiding her back into her bedroom where she fell face first onto her bed.

Opening her bloodshot emerald-green eyes she realized that she wasn't alone. Looking to her left, as she continued to lay on her stomach, she saw the back of the familiar head of short dark brown hair and duel demon tattoos that could only belong to one Murphy MacManus snoring away. Turning her head to the right was none other than his Fraternal Twin Brother, Connor MacManus, sleeping on his back with his right hand resting next to her side on the bed and his left draped across his bare stomach, both wrists were bandaged with white gauze. Taking in a deep ragged breath she clenched her eyes shut as the urge to breakdown once again began to consume her as the reality of not having her Big Brother around hit her hard.

Hearing the sounds of muffled sobs next to him, Connor turned his head to the side to see that it was coming from the young woman next to him. Reaching over he gingerly placed his right hand on to her back and began rubbing it soothingly with his thumb with out trying to startle her. When the sobs quieted down till they had stopped all together he carefully reached over with his left hand and gently tapped her on the shoulder to gain her attention. Placing his left index finger to his lips he motioned for her to be quiet before motioning for her to fallow him out into the other room as to not disturb his sleeping Brother.

Standing up from the bed, Connor waited as she grabbed her long fuzzy blue bathrobe as they crept out of the bedroom. Making their way into her kitchen, Kaylee's breath hitched when she caught sight of the drips of blood that made a path along her floor and over to her table and sink. Looking up at the man in front of her, her eyes went wide in horror as she was finally able to see all the deep bruising and scabbed over cuts covering his chest, back, face and hands. Looking over at her as her face suddenly paled and her eyes began to roll back he reached out and caught her before she fainted right there in front of him.

Picking her up bridle style in his arms her carried her into the living room and carefully placed her onto the couch before going for a cool damp cloth. Cursing at himself quietly for forgetting to clean the blood up the night before he hurried back to her side and began to wipe her face gently with the cloth.

" Hey Connor?" Murphy spoke up suddenly as he walked out of the bedroom only to stop dead in his tracks when he spotted his brother knelt next to the couch. Walking over with his left hand cradled up against his chest his heart nearly stopped when he seen the unconscious young woman " What the fuck happen' ? Is she all right?" he asked worriedly as he knelt at the end of the couch just above her head.

Sighing out of self-frustration " She fainted right in front of me when she seen the blood we left in her kitchen... I knew we should have cleaned that up..." he explained feeling completely at fault.

Taking the cloth from his brothers " I'll look after 'er Conn... Your more capable of cleaning our mess up than I at this point " Murphy whispered softly taking his place next to her.

Looking deeply into his Twins heartbroken eyes, Conner nodded as he understood what he wasn't saying aloud. Murphy was the closest one of the two with Rocco so it only made since that he wanted some time alone " Aye, I'll see if I can find that bottle of Hydrocodone she kept hidden from Rocc while I'm at it!" Clasping his brother firmly on the shoulder in a silent show of understanding, he gingerly stood up and limped off towards the kitchen.

"ROCCO" she screamed bolting upright as is she had awoken from a bad dream as time went by. Grabbing hold of her head Kaylee groaned " Ah fuck me... that was stupid!" she muttered as a wave of dizziness caused her to lay back down as a couple silent tears rolled down her cheek.

Rolling her head to the side she swallowed the painful lump that formed in her throat as she caught sight of Murphy's bruised face and the silent tear-stained line running down from the corners of his bloodshot dulled blue eyes. Without a word she reached over with her left hand so she could pull him close and wrapped her hands around his neck. Without hesitation he wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly as they both cried silently in the others embrace.

Pressing his lips against the side of her head "I'll kill that fucker, Kayleee...I swear to God, I'll Kill him!" he promised in a hushed whisper as he buried his face into her hair.

Pulling back she gingerly took hold of his bandaged left hand with her right " You need a brace for this to heal right!" Reaching out she brushed her fingers over her free hand over his broken nose and bruises tenderly " You both need more bandages, burn cream and antibiotics...What would you two do without me to look after you!" she stated more than asked as she turned her attention onto their injuries.

Murphy grinned as he placed a chaste kiss on her cheek " I don't know" he whispered lovingly " But I'm going with ye! At least so ye get the right size brace for me hand that is" he said not wanting to scare her. Looking over to where Connor was standing in the kitchen doorway in one of their silent conversations, they both felt it wasn't safe for her to go out on her own after the events of the last 48 hours.

Looking between the Brothers she could tell there was something they didn't want her to know about and going by what had happened during the night she wasn't about to argue. Giving them both a reassuring nod " Alright, Just let me take a bath first..." she said giving them a warm smile. Slowly and carefully she stood up from the couch with Murphy watching and guiding her with his good hand until she was steady of her feet before making her way to the bathroom as she remembered how they had entered her life.

~~~Flashback~~~

(August, 1995)

Spending the day at the mall with a couple of her girl friends from school, Kaylee being the third eldest at 16, was talked into going to one girls house with a small group of boys they had just met. Not wanting to seam" uncool" she went along against her better judgement. She had a bad feeling she knew what they boys, ages 17-19, were after thanks to the talk her older brother had with her a week prior. At first things were going alright as they all hung out listening to music but after an hour more and more people began showing up that she didn't know and it turned into a wild party. No one knew exactly who it was that brought the beer and hard liquor and no one truly cared as they were all having the time of their lives.

Realizing how late it had gotten and that it was well after her curfew after drinking from a red solo cup some boy kept refilling for her, Kaylee begin to feel very uncomfortable as he began to hit on her the drunker she got. Excusing herself to go to the bathroom she tried not to lose what self-control she had and headed upstairs to the first bedroom with a phone she could find. Closing and locking the door she sat on the bed and slowly reached for the phone terrified at what the reaction the other end would be.

Dialing the phone with a shaky hand she held her breath as it rang through "Roc..." she slurred between hushed sobs as her Older Brother answered his phone.

" Kay? Where the fuck are you? It's one in the mother fuckin' morning...Your in some serious shit now Kaylee Ann Rocco!" Curseing out furiously with how worried he actually had been about her.

"Roc.. I need you..." she whispered as she heard the boy who had hit on her along with a second boy knocking on the bedroom door demanding she let them in. Her eyes went wild in terror " Roc..." she whimpered softly as she grew very afraid of what was going to happen the moment that door opened.

" Jesus Christ...Where the fuck are you? I'm on my way out the door now..." he demanded to know in spite of two Irish sounding accents in the background demanding to know what was going on.

Just then the door to the room burst open and the two boys walked in closing the door behind them. " Suzie's..." was all she could get out before screaming as the phone was ripped out of her hand and thrown across the room with a male voice screaming her name.

Fighting off the two boys as best she could Kaylee was quickly overpowered and thrown onto the bed where her shirt was promptly ripped open, her skirt hiked up and panties torn off. With one boy holding her down and forcibly stuffing his dick into her mouth to shut her up, the other began fucking her violently. When he had gotten off they switched places so the other could take a turn at fucking her as well. That was until heavy boot steps were heard running down the hall and the door was kicked off its hinges when three furious men barged into the room.

Ripping the two teenage boys off of the bed, the three men began beating the living shit out of them. Then as one man with long dark brown hair and another with spiked lighter color hair dragged them out of the room and down the hall, the third with short closely trimmed dark brown hair took off his black peacoat and covered her small battered body up.

Closing the door the best he could he picked the hysterical girl up in his arms and began humming an Irish lullaby to her as the other two he arrived with took care of the "party" downstairs. Once things had quieted down and the two men returned she was then covered up with an identical coat before she was then carried out of the house and down to a beaten up blue two door car that was parked into middle of the front lawn of the house.

~~~End Flashback~~~

Later that afternoon after Kaylee and Murphy had returned from picking up all of the medical supply's food smokes and beer that they would need she sat each of them down to tend to all of their wounds. Taking care of the one with the busted hand first as that seamed the most important at the time the other stood by his brother. When it came time to tend to Connors wounded thigh everything had changed as he had tried to walk and act as if nothing was wrong.

" Connor, Stop being a baby and let me take care of that before it gets infected!" She spoke up sternly with her hands firmly upon her hips.

Backing slowly Into the Living Room " Aye, There be no need for ye to look at it... It's perfectly fine.." he spoke up seaming a bit nervous about letting her near it.

"Ye don't want it to get in-fuck-ted now do ye Connor.." Murphy teased at his brothers expanse finding the whole thing quite amusing.

Scowling suddenly " Ah, Fuck You...You Mother Fuc..." he began to shot when Kaylee stepped between them with a furious look in her eyes.

" Connor MacManus, Knock that shit off now and drop'em before I get on my knees and do it for ya!" she shouted at the stubborn Twin. It was only when Murphy fell backwards onto the floor kicking his feet, laughing hysterically and Connors face turning a light shade of red did she realize exactly what had just come out of her mouth. Covering her mouth with both hands Kaylee froze in place " OH SHIT... I...I didn't meant it like "that"...OH CHRIST..." she began rambling out of shear humiliation.

Pulling himself together Connor walked over and placed a gentle hand onto her shoulder " It's alright Lass, I know what ye meant ta say and I can take care of me own leg!" He reassured her as he glared at his brother who now had tears running down his face and was holding his stomach from just how hard he had been laughing. Draping his arm over her shoulders he guided her back into the kitchen and promptly handed her a beer " Ye may not be 21 just yet, But I don't think just one would do any harm..." he chuckled as he sat down with his wounded leg propped up so she could at least take care of the rest of his injuries.


End file.
